


Чужая игрушка

by WTF_Kings_2018



Series: ТЕКСТЫ R-NC17 [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Чтобы понять, чем дорога другому его игрушка, нужно поиграть с ней самому





	Чужая игрушка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** **Чужая игрушка**  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1409 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Дэвид Шепард, Джек Бенджамин/Стюарт  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Чтобы понять, чем дорога другому его игрушка, нужно поиграть с ней самому  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

— Он отдыхает. — Клаудия повернулась спиной к окну, улыбнулась, глядя на Джека снизу вверх.

Девица в его кровати томно потянулась и взяла со столика еще один бокал с шампанским. В отражении оконного стекла Джек видел спущенную лямку ее комбинации, пошло расставленные ноги. Он сжал кулаки, когда к горлу подступил горько-кислый комок.

— Я думала, будет труднее. — Клаудия не замечала перемен его настроения. Сама она была весела и явно кончила под этим спаниелем. — Но он ни разу не вспомнил о твоей сестре...

Джеку захотелось наорать на нее. Выгнать вон вместе с длинноногой и совершенно тупой телкой, что залпом глотала коллекционный Дом Периньон. Схватить со стола бутылку виски и пить прямо из горла, не обращая внимания на то, что по подбородку и шее текут холодные струйки. А потом лежать, ожидая, пока сознание накроет алкогольной тьмой.

Но он лишь холодно улыбнулся и, неровно ступая босыми ногами по толстому ковру, вышел из спальни. Девица попыталась окликнуть, но умница Клаудия цыкнула на нее. Она, как никто другой, знала, когда Джека нужно оставить в покое.

В квартире было тихо. Шепард спал в гостевой спальне, восстанавливая растраченные с Клаудией силы; Стюарт неприметной тенью сидел на первом этаже, ожидая, когда Джек распорядится ехать во дворец. Остальные продолжили рейд по клубам. 

Джек помедлил, стоя в темном коридоре. Потом решительно толкнул незапертую дверь.

Клаудия постаралась на славу. Шепард спал, раскинувшись на спине. Его губы припухли и даже во сне растягивались в мечтательной улыбке.

Джек пожалел, что не захватил виски. Выпил бы, глядишь, сумел бы понять, что такого в этом спаниеле. Деревенщина, ни черта не смыслящий ни в политике, ни в жизни вообще. Зачем он Сайласу? Что нашла в нем Мишель, раз Шепард стал для нее дороже давнего обета? 

Сам не понимая, какая сила движет им, Джек уселся на кровать рядом со спящим Дэвидом. Осторожно стянул одеяло, рассматривая.

Сложен неплохо, тренирован. Но несмотря на мускулы и проступающие под кожей жилы, Шепард не был похож ни на гончую, ни на бойцовского пса. Он действительно был щенком спаниеля: мягкий, неуклюжий, пушистый. Такого только на подушку посадить и кормить с ложечки. И вот его Сайлас хочет видеть на троне?..

Джек не любил таких. В отношениях для него самой ценной была возможность подчиняться. Не смотреть на ранги и статусы, не вспоминать о титуле. Раскинуться на простынях, оказаться прижатым к матрасу сильным разгоряченным телом, отвечать на голодные и злые поцелуи-укусы. Джозеф, несмотря на внешнюю мягкость, всегда был ведущим. Именно он подошел первым, первым же поцеловал, не побоявшись ни охраны, ни репортеров. Схватил Джека за грудки, прижал к себе. Единственный раз, когда Джек сумел перехватить инициативу, — тот короткий телефонный разговор несколько недель назад. Ну и сегодня еще... хотя сегодня он просто не мешал Стюарту и его парням выполнять свою работу — охранять принца и ликвидировать возникающие угрозы.

Джозеф почти всегда доминировал и в постели. Даже когда Джек трахал его, все равно умудрялся вести — подгонял, требовательно упираясь пятками в поясницу, или заставлял двигаться невыносимо медленно. Коротко, хрипло приказывал кончить, так туго сжимая член Джека внутри, что казалось, они навсегда останутся единым целым. И Джек с упоением подчинялся. Забывал об отце и королевстве. Переставал бояться, что Мишель выйдет замуж и у Гильбоа будет кронпринцесса. Не думал о войне, о Гефе, о вечно недовольной им матери. В объятиях Джозефа Джек наконец переставал ощущать неотвязный запах пороха, пота, земли и крови.

Рядом с Шепардом все это вернулось вновь. Джек рассеянно потер свежий рубец, оставшийся после ранения. Поежился, вспоминая горячечный бред, облизал враз пересохшие, будто его снова несколько суток держали без воды, губы. На плечах снова горели прикосновения чужих рук, в ушах стоял торопливый шепот. Дэвид всегда будет напоминать Джеку о плене, о страхе смерти и боли, он всегда будет для него угрозой.

И в то же время Дэвид был надеждой. Его сильные руки стали тем мостиком, что дал пройти над пропастью. И его риск, отвага и везение накрыли Джека, словно щитом, дали время выбраться из-под огня. 

Джек потряс головой и решил, что пора уходить. Наверное, он выпил куда больше, чем думал, раз в голову полезло подобное. Надежда, твою мать. Позарился на принцессу, но не гнушается элитными проститутками. А теперь спит, как младенец, смешно приоткрыв до неприличия пухлые губы.

Интересно, а кто целовал их, помимо Мишель и Клаудии?.. Джек коротко усмехнулся своей мысли. Поцелуй Шепарда он сам, тот, наверное, до конца дня столбом бы простоял, соображая, что произошло. Даже по морде бы не съездил — он ведь правильный, его воспитывали в вере, что король и его дети — наместники Бога на земле. 

Да и целоваться с ним, скорее всего, все равно что с манекеном, только и разница, что теплый. Он ведь даже не ответит...

Джек усмехнулся снова. Надо будет спросить у Мишель, не впадает ли в ступор герой, когда целует ее. Она, конечно, пока лишь вторая в очереди на корону, но тем не менее дочь короля. 

Протянув руку, Джек кончиками пальцев дотронулся до губ Дэвида. Как он и думал, они были мягкими. Даже вялыми. Джек никогда не любил такие. Жесткие, всегда голодные, требовательные губы Джозефа — вот что его возбуждало. Но тогда почему сейчас хотелось поцеловать неправильно-мягкие губы Шепарда? Почему их безвольность так притягивала? Не понимая толком, что делает, Джек склонился над Девидом и поцеловал его.

Боже милостивый, у него даже щетина еще толком не росла! Никакой привычной Джеку колкости — гладкости этой кожи позавидует Клаудия. И волосы были по-детски мягкими. Джек запустил в них пальцы, легонько потянув, и одновременно с этим протолкнул язык между пухлых, сладких на вкус губ.

Шепард сонно выдохнул ему в рот, промычал что-то довольное и вдруг обнял за шею, отвечая на поцелуй. Он не проснулся, движения были медленные, ленивые, но Джек покривил бы душой, сказав, что ему не понравилось.

Напротив, в этой покорности было что-то запретное, сладкое и невероятно возбуждающее. Джек пил украдкой сорванный поцелуй, поглаживал языком зубы, касался чужого языка. Шепард, не просыпаясь, крепко зажмурился, притянул его еще ближе, обнял второй рукой за плечи. Джек вытянулся рядом с ним на кровати, просунул руку под теплую шею и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь поцелую.

Вскоре Дэвид завозился, поворачиваясь на бок. Притиснулся к Джеку всем телом — теплым, мягким, расслабленным. Сгреб в объятия, как маленький ребенок плюшевого мишку. Эти сонные объятия было легко разорвать, Джек знал, что при желании может освободиться, не рискуя разбудить Шепарда. И потому, наверное, и не спешил этого делать.

Играть с ним было интересно и приятно. Джек уже и не помнил, когда так заводился от простого поцелуя. Словно и не было слов матери о том, что билет Джека отдали другому, и не пришлось затевать драку в клубе. Из памяти ушел взгляд Джозефа, с губ исчез приторный вкус помады девицы, разделившей с ним сегодня постель. Все тревоги остались где-то далеко, поблекли и стерлись. Джек целовал Дэвида, прижимался к его бедру пахом. И едва не застонал, когда в живот ему уперся возбужденный член. 

Это было безумием — накрывать его ладонью, и если бы Шепард проснулся, Джек не смог бы оправдаться шуткой или излишком спиртного. Но мысль, что вот здесь сестра безнадежно от него отстала, была сильнее страха разоблачения. 

Едва почувствовав прикосновение, Дэвид напрягся и замер. Джек уже почти отдернул руку, но тот, так и не открывая глаз, толкнулся в его ладонь. Дэвид шумно дышал через нос, улыбался чему-то, и Джек оборвал обжигающе-горькую мысль о том, что в его сне ласкающая ладонь принадлежит второму близнецу. Это неважно, ведь наяву скромница-Мишель вряд ли сможет составить конкуренцию Джеку, знающему, как сделать приятно.  
Хотелось, чтобы его член тоже приласкали. Но собственное возбуждение было неважным. Джеку едва ли не впервые в жизни выпал случай играть по собственным правилам, и он хотел насладиться каждой минутой, прежде чем придется вернуть игрушку хозяйке. К тому же Шепард в его руках так сладко жмурился, так сильно толкался в кулак. Джек едва успел накрыть его губы поцелуем и заглушить сорвавшийся с них стон, когда на ладонь хлынула горячая пряно пахнущая сперма, а Дэвид забился, кончая.

Объяснение происходящему уже почти пришло на ум, но Шепард так и не проснулся. Джек еще раз поцеловал пухлые губы, вытер ладонь о простыню и, пошатываясь от недосыпа и выпитого алкоголя, вышел в коридор. Он торопился, спотыкался через шаг, сбивал плечами углы. Бежал от приглашающе-широкой кровати, запаха чужого возбуждения и пухлых губ. Джек боялся не того, что его застанут на месте преступления, если Клаудия на пару с длинноногой пойдут его искать, или Шепард, эта спящая принцесса, проснется. Джеку было страшно от того, как сильно хотелось остаться рядом с Дэвидом до утра. Кончить от его руки, уснуть в медвежьих объятиях. Но чужую игрушку можно взять лишь на время, потом непременно нужно положить на место. 

Джек не без труда спустился вниз, глянул на поднявшегося Стюарта. Тот прекрасно знал правила игры, поэтому молча кивнул, набросил Джеку на плечи пальто и бесшумно открыл дверь, пропуская вперед.


End file.
